legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodrigo Borgia
Rodrigo Borgia is the main antagonist from Assassin's Creed 2. He was the leader of the Knights Templar during the Renaissance in Italy. He was one of the most powerful men in Europe during the Renaissance. He was elected pope from 1492 to 1503 as '''Alexander VI. '''His enemies called him "The Spaniard" because of his Spanish origins, while his Templar followers called him Maestro, which is Italian for master. Voiced and played by: Manuel Tadros Main allies: Al Mualim, Rodrigo's true Templar Orders, Hazama/Yuki Terumi Main enemies: Ezio, Connor, Haytham Kenway, Slade, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, Bender, and Makoto Allies: Al Mualim, Hazama, Sniper Wolf, True Templar Orders Enemies: Ezio, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, Connor, Death the Kid, Bender, Slade, Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, White Star, Cesare Borgia, ehe Star Alliance, ehe B Team, Slade's Ensembles, Cesare Borgia's forces His theme He is Ezio's archenemy and one of the MOST evil characters in Multi-Universe of all time. Rodrigo was the responsible of the Star Alliance's breaking up since Rodrigo holds the Apples of Eden, he used them to break up The Star Alliance in the middle of Adventure, Apples of Eden use the Star Alliance members to grow and grow more haters to each other. Rodrigo is also the TRUE leader of the Templar Orders and was the responsible of making the Multi-Universe living hell. Rodrigo was once one of Slade's members but tries to overthrown him but failed since Slade is powerful then Rodrigo (without the Staff of Eden which makes Rodrigo more powerful and more skills). Rodrigo escaped and waited for Slade to teamed up with Black Star and others to defeat Haytham and his imposter Templar Orders. But after Haytham Kenway took over as the new leader of Templar Orders. Rodrigo is very angry. He waited Haytham,the imposter Templar Order , Anarky, and The Terrorist Unit defeat so Rodrigo makes his move alongside his True Templar Orders and Sniper Wolf. Allies: His True Templar Orders Members, Sniper Wolf Enemies: Ezio, Connor, Haytham, Charles Lee, White Star, The Imposter Templar Orders, Slade, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, The Star Alliance, Bender, The B Team, Mr.Gold, Discord, Slade's Ensembles, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit Blackpool Rodrigo debuted as one of the two true main antagonists of the series, alongside his partner, Al Mualim, and he is worse then Haytham, Charles Lee, and White Star. He alongside his sidekick, Sniper Wolf, will battle the heroes. He is also Ezio, Connor, Black Star, Tsubaki and Taki's archenemy. Slade and his allies also discuss their history with him to Black Star, Bender, Mr.Gold, Discord and their teams. Of the teams, The Star Alliance, The B Team and Slade's Ensemble are the only three groups that are going to oppose him as with Cesare. Rodrigo also made a deal with Hazama, who gives him the Staff of Eden so Rodrigo will kill humanity and take over the Multiuniverse. Rodrigo also gives Hazama more powers so the Multiuniverse will be despair. Rodrigo also released Dark Lord from his prisoned so The Multiuniverse will be in both Rodrigo and Dark Lord's control. Relationships Ezio Makoto Slade Bender Connor Black Star True Templar Orders Haytham Kenway Al Mualim Trivia Rodrigo is consider the TRUE Biggest Bad of all P Team Storyline. Rodrigo is very similar to Hazama: They both want Multiuniverse to despair. They enjoy ruin and killing humanity They are batshit insane with powers And they nearly won. Rodrigo is one of the MOST evil characters in the entire Multiuniverse series. Rodrigo has the Staff of Eden, one of the MOST dangerous weapons in the Multiuniverse. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Assassin's Creed Universe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Perverts Category:Lawful Evil Category:Humans Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Poisoners Category:Complete Monsters Category:Empowered Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Manipulator Category:Swordsmen Category:Mastermind Category:Sociopaths Category:Warlords Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Murderers Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:The Star Alliance`s villians Category:Main Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Hypocrites Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Karma Houdini Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Hooded characters Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:True Templar Order Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Ezio's Archenemies Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Manuel Tadros Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Characters who try to/or do kill their own offspring Category:Rapists Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half